Zane Truesdale
Zane Truesdale is a main protagonist in Super Smash Bros. Crossover. Zane is referenced in Season 13, due to the Heroes of Legend's "rebirth" outfit being the same as his. Zane makes his debut in Season 16 when Ryo Bakura notices the heroes preparing to go to Neathia and Zane tells Bakura that he thinks Gigadark Bowser is what caused the earthquake the other day. Zane tries to stop Bakura from getting to close to the heroes while they are teleporting, but Zane and Bakura are accidentally teleported to Neathia as well. After Fabia Sheen is killed, Zane goes with the others to Gundalia. When Gigadark Bowser arrives, Zane becomes furious when Gigadark Bowser summons Malefic Cyber End Dragon and duels him using Yugi Muto's deck. Zane also boldly antes the Egyptian God Cards as well. Zane finds himself in for a surprise when Gigadark Bowser summons Uria, Lord of Searing Flames, one of the 3 Sacred Beasts. Despite this, Zane is able to triumph and uses De-Fusion to defeat Gigadark Bowser permanently. In Season 17, Zane duels Nightshroud in order to free Tea Gardner and Tristan Taylor from his grasp. However, Zane is defeated by his own Power Bond card. Later, Zane duels Nightshroud again, but in a tag duel with Naruto Uzumaki as his partner against Tea and Samus Aran, the latter being heavily cloaked so neither recognize her. Ultimately, Zane and Naruto are able to defeat Nightshroud. Afterwards, Zane removes Nightshroud's mask from Samus, at the cost of his own life. Zane is later revived after Samus is defeated. In Season 20, Zane moved to Smash City, where he soon became the second best duelist at the Duel Dome, falling only behind Jaden. Zane is later recruited by Gaara to follow Naruto, Sakura Haruno, Kakashi, Jaden, Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Pikachu, and Pichu. Once the two groups meet up, Zane covers the rear after the group learns Sasuke Uchiha, Infinity Mecha Sonic, Jr. Troopa, and Kracko were stalking them. Upon arriving in the Hidden Leaf Village, Zane saves Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi from being vaporized by Mecha Sonic, before the tyrant punches him away. Zane advises Goku not to waste his energy before fighting the Akatsuki against Mecha Sonic. During Season 21, Zane duels alongside Joey Wheeler and Jesse Anderson against Samus Aran, but is defeated and sent to the Shadow Realm. In Season 23, Zane has doubts about the Dark Heroes of Legend during their fight against Tikal (who is under Coredegon's control). After Tikal is freed, Zane's suspicions are confirmed when Ren attacks his teammates. However, Zane is severly injured by Sasuke's Chidori and is left hospitalized during Mechtavius Destroyer's Massacre. In Season 25, Zane uses De-Fusion after Mechtavius Destroyer is defeated to release everyone he has absorbed. Appearance Zane's appearance is based off his second outfit in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Personality Zane is cool and confident. Despite his intimadating appearance, Zane cares alot about his brother Syrus, as when Gigadark Bowser summoned Malefic Cyber End Dragon, Zane thought he stole the card from Syrus. However, Zane is overconfident, as he bet the Egyptian God Cards as Gigadark Bowser's prize should Zane lose. In Season 17, Zane is much more aggressive, as he blasted Jaden away so he could confirm his suspicions of Nightshroud. However, Zane does respect his friends. Zane harbors a deep hatred towards Samus for betraying the heroes after he sacrificed his life to save her from Nightshroud, which is shown during his duel against her, as he said he doesn't consider her a woman these days, meaning he considers Samus as nothing more than a psychopathic monster. Despite this, after releasing Mechtavius Destroyer's victims, he didn't try to lock up Samus, probably due to what she has been forced to endure. However, Zane coldly told Samus that he is tired of saving her life. Zane has a hard time regaining the trust of people who betray him or his friends, which is worsened when the person doesn't even try to regain his trust. Deck Zane uses a Cyber Style deck, focused upon the Cyber Dragons and support for them. See Zane Truesdale's Decks on Yu-Gi-Oh Wiki for more information. During his duel with Gigadark Bowser, Zane borrowed Yugi's deck. Trivia *It is unknown why Zane was at the gates of the Xavier Institute upon his debut. *Zane's spirit partner is Cyber End Dragon. *Zane seems to have heightened senses, as he was able to sense Sasuke Uchiha and Infinity Mecha Sonic even though they were using cloaking devices. *Zane has an affinity with Electrodes, and they act as his signature weapon. *During the Dark Heroes of Legend's attempt to save Tikal, Zane was treated as comic relief during the battle, as he found himself hit by awry attacks and nearly got killed a few times. The reason for this was that Krillin was put at stake during the battle, and that abusing Yamcha is getting tiring. Category:Protagonists Category:External Links